


like a mischievous teenager

by thewarlocksbitch



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, TMI - Fandom
Genre: High School AU, Malec, Malec AU, Malec Smut, malec high school, malec high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarlocksbitch/pseuds/thewarlocksbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'my parents hate you so I'm sneaking you in at night for sex shhh' malec high school au</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a mischievous teenager

Something hit Alec’s window.

He had been pacing the room while he waited for Magnus to arrive, trying to decide whether or not this was his worst idea ever.

Alec hurried over to the window, almost tripping over his own feet. He threw it open and looked out, the cool night wind stealing into his skin and making him shiver.

Magnus stood there, clad all in black and bouncing on his feet, his face flushed with the cold, eyes shining. The wind ruffled his dark hair and blew it across his eyes.

“Hey,” he greeted, grinning. He came closer and kissed Alec quickly, his lips warm despite the cold. 

“Were you throwing rocks?” Alec asked, taking Magnus by the hand and pulling him through the window and into his room.

“Yeah. They always do that in the movies.”

Alec laughed softly. Magnus was safely inside, both feet planted on the floor, but he didn’t let go of him. “You could have just knocked.”

Magnus shook his head and hugged Alec, burying his face in the crook of his neck and breathing him in. “Call me a hopeless romantic,” He said.

They both talked quietly, every word whispered like a secret. Alec’s heart thudded in his chest with the anxiety of getting caught, but it faded away as he focused on the feeling of Magnus against him. Of Magnus here, now.

Alec brought a hand up to cup Magnus’s face and leaned back to look at him. “You’re cold,” he said, running his thumb along Magnus’s cheekbone. Magnus’s eyes shut and he leaned into Alec’s palm. His makeup matched his outfit; black eyeliner and shadow, messily done and smudged under his eyes like bruises. Alec kissed his nose.

“I missed you.” Magnus said.

“We saw each other at school just a few hours ago,”

“Still,” said Magnus, opening his eyes and looking at Alec.

“I know.” Alec sighed. He rested his forehead against Magnus’s. “Me too.”

He always missed Magnus with an unbearable ache, even when they were together. With his mother merely tolerating their relationship and his father ignoring it completely, they scarcely ever saw each other outside of school.

It made everything difficult, but it was all worth it, to be with Magnus, even if that meant sneaking around at night.

Magnus played with the strings of Alec’s hoodie and stepped closer to him. Alec could feel their chests press together with each draw of breath.

 _Especially_ if it meant sneaking around at night.

“But this is fun,” Magnus said, an infectious grin spreading across his face. He slid a hand under Alec’s hoodie and ran his fingers along the waistband of his pajama pants. “Sneaking around like this,” He tugged at Alec’s hoodie. “I feel like a ninja. It’s so… deviant.”

Alec shook his head, looking down at Magnus’s hands. “You’re a deviant, period.” He told him.

Magnus kissed Alec, hard and quick, and pulled his hoodie over his head. “And you’re an innocent,” he said in a low voice, dropping the hoodie and running his hands down Alec’s lean chest. Alec’s breath left him in a rush. “And I find it very fucking attractive.“

Alec instinctively grabbed at Magnus’s belt loops. He pulled him hard against him and stumbled backwards towards the bed. 

Magnus said, “It’s so easy to tempt you, and you get so worked up…” He trailed off, picking kissing over talking.

Magnus fell back onto the bed and Alec crawled on top of him. Magnus grinded his hips up against Alec’s, and Alec let out a needy moan, only slightly muffled by Magnus’s mouth.

“Shhh, Alexander,” Magnus murmured. Alec bent over him and kissed his throat, causing him to stumble over his words. “You- don’t want to get caught, do you?”

“No, just- you’re here. I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Alec said, his voice breathy and strained as he bit into the delicate skin at the base of Magnus’s throat.

“Me either,” Magnus said, pressing himself up and against Alec. “Of all places, this has to be our worst idea yet.”

“Or best,” Alec said, making Magnus let out a soft sigh as he kissed down into the neckline of his shirt.

Alec clamped his hand over Magnus’s mouth, his other moving to the hem of Magnus’s shirt. “Be quiet,” he said, fumbling with the buttons and staring down at Magnus. “My family is here. You don’t want them hearing us, do you?”

Alec sat up and let his hand fall from Magnus mouth, trailed it down his chest. Magnus grinned at him. “Actually, don’t answer that.” Alec said, pulling at the buttons of Magnus’s shirt until it lay open. He drew Magnus up by the arms and yanked his shirt off, and then let it fall to the floor.

Alec took his own hoodie off and had it follow.

Magnus fell back and Alec crouched over him, covering his newly bare chest in kisses and sliding his hands over the curves of his biceps and shoulders. Magnus let out a low, needy whine as their bare chests pressed together.

Alec scooted backwards on Magnus’s legs, bent over him, and nipped at the skin above the waistband of his jeans. “These need to come off.” Alec told him, biting along Magnus’s hip bone.

All Magnus managed was another whimper.

Alec stood up and quickly pulled Magnus’s jeans off, along with his own pajama bottoms; he threw both across the room and collapsed back onto the bed, gripping Magnus’s wrists and holding them down hard.

“You’re going to fuck me in your house.” Magnus said.

“I’m going to fuck you in my house,” Alec murmured, digging his nails into Magnus’s wrists. “ _Only_ if you be quiet.”

“I will. I can do that.”

“Good,” Alec said, holding Magnus down as he twisted beneath him. ” _Good._ “

Magnus tried to press himself against Alec more, tried pulling feebly against Alec’s hold on him; Alec just laughed.

“You know how I love holding you down,” he whispered, palming Magnus through his boxers with one hand and nipping along his stuttering chest. "Why’re you trying to stop me?”

“I love- I love it too. I just want you to-” Alec slid his hand inside Magnus’s underwear and stroked him, and Magnus gasped. “That. I love it when you do that. Fuck, Alec,”

“Quiet,” Alec reminded him, biting down to Magnus’s hips and mouthing along the sensitive skin there. Alec tugged Magnus’s boxers off and continued mouthing downwards.

He kissed the insides of Magnus’s thighs and up to his hard length; he licked up the shaft and sucked on the head and then repeated, making Magnus shudder beneath him.

“God,” Magnus whispered. Alec released his wrists and Magnus immediately grabbed at Alec’s hair. “Please. Just, can you just…“ 

He faltered, and stuttered his hips when Alec took him into his mouth; the moment Magnus made a noise of pleasure, Alec stopped. He pulled back and let Magnus fall out of his mouth.

"Can I just do that?” Alec said, uneven breath ghosting across Magnus’s sensitive skin.

“Yes, that,” Magnus said, pushing Alec back to him, “you’re so good at that.”

Alec let Magnus guide him back and he took him into his mouth slowly, circling the head with his tongue before sucking on it and letting Magnus buck into his mouth.

Alec looked up at Magnus and watched him as he blew him; Magnus’s head had fallen back and his eyes were blissfully closed, one hand clutching at the bedsheets, the other in Alec’s hair.

Alec loved doing this. He loved making Magnus look like _that._

Alec popped Magnus out of his mouth, stroked him with his hand a few times, watching the way his face changed, then swallowed him whole again. 

He dropped his hand between Magnus’s legs and slowly pushed one wet finger into him. 

“Does that feel good?” Alec asked, coming up for a moment and sucking on the head. He tongued the slit of it and curled his finger, and Magnus moaned.

“Yeah, so good, Alec, more,” Magnus said, and continued to mumble incoherently. 

Magnus’s hand in Alec’s hair tightened and he inadvertently pushed his head down, a sure sign that he was close to reaching his climax under Alec’s ministrations.

Alec stopped. Magnus whined, and then whined again when Alec set his mouth to the inside of his thigh and added another finger. 

Magnus’s entire body was shaking. Alec sucked and bit along his thigh, adding more force to the movement of his hand with every hitching breath Magnus took.

Magnus carded his hand through Alec’s hair, over and over, almost begging. He slung his legs over Alec’s back so that his thighs were pressed to either side of his head.  
Alec grinned and he added another finger. He nuzzled into Magnus’s thigh and drug lazy bites and kisses up and down the span of it. 

Magnus said something that Alec didn’t hear - all he heard was Magnus’s heartbeat, his breathing, and the muffled noises he was making - and he rolled his hips down, trying for more of Alec’s fingers, trying to get his release. 

Alec slowed his hand, so much that it was like he was bored. 

“Come on,” Magnus said. He carded his hand through Alec’s tangled hair, fingers shaking. 

Alec moved his wrist, hungrily watching Magnus’s face. 

“You’re so tight,” Alec told him, twisting and curling his fingers with every inwards movement. “And I know you’re going to feel so good.” 

He laid his head on Magnus’s thigh and quickened the movements of his fingers, listening to Magnus’s pulse pounding through his leg. 

“You want that, don’t you?” Alec asked Magnus, voice soft. “You want me to fuck you?”

Magnus nodded, head rolling to the side.

Alec dug his nails into the inside of Magnus’s thigh, making him gasp. “Do you?” He asked.

“ _Yes,_ ” Magnus said. He came to his senses and tried to sit up. He watched Alec in awe. “Yes, fuck, Alec, I do.”

“Good,” Alec murmured. He turned his wrist. “So good.”

Magnus’s legs tightened around Alec’s head, and his mouth fell open in the wake of words Alec knew he was close to shouting.

Alec kept going. He pushed his fingers in once more, felt Magnus go rigid, and pulled them out just as Magnus came to the edge.

Magnus’s entire body went limp, his every breath a complaint. 

Alec stroked himself with his wet hand, angling so Magnus could easily see.

He set himself over Magnus, one arm supporting by Magnus’s head, the other hand gentle on his shoulder, and his knees between Magnus’s spread legs.

“You okay?” Alec asked, pressing a kiss to Magnus’s throat. He laughed. “Do you need a second to recover?”

“No,” Magnus rasped, reaching a hand to stroke Alec. “I need you to fuck me.”

Alec hummed approval and kissed him softly, ghosting his mouth over Magnus’s before dropping down and breathing in the scent of his throat.

“I’m ready,” Magnus said, and guided Alec to him. 

Alec pressed into him, just barely, and he knew his aroused huff of breath sent chills down Magnus’s spine.

Magnus pressed a hand to the back of Alec’s neck, holding him still while he rolled his hips up and let himself relax. An urging rake down his back told Alec to push in all the way, and the moan that escaped from Magnus’s throat was almost enough to undo him. 

They both stilled for a moment, holding their breath. 

“You okay?” Alec asked.

“Should I remind you to keep quiet?” Magnus asked him, ignoring Alec’s question and rolling his hips up suddenly. “You always make so much noise.”

Alec moaned despite himself and he thrusted into Magnus hard. He tried to hold back, tried to find a steady pace, but with Magnus clawing at his back and already urging him on, he couldn’t.

Alec stuttered his hips forward and closed his eyes, taking a moment to calm his breathing.

Magnus crossed his ankles over Alec’s lower back and rolled his hips up to meet Alec’s every thrust. 

“Faster,” Magnus said, pushing Alec into him. He slid one hand up to Alec’s hair and yanked on it hard. “Fuck me so hard that you’re worried your parents will hear.”

“You’re so- impatient.” Alec told him, but his heart raced at the thought of being caught, at Magnus so blatantly stating the possibility of it. 

Magnus yanked on Alec’s hair so that his face was pushed into his neck. “Can’t help it,” he murmured, “you feel too fucking good.”

Magnus pet the nape of Alec’s neck as Alec shakily pounded into him, and he turned his head to whisper into Alec’s ear. 

“Listen to us,” he said, “the bed creaking, you slamming into me, our breaths,” he let out a soft moan as Alec slowed, taking time to deepen his thrusts. “The noise we’re making, they might hear us. They could walk in any second.”

“Shit,” Alec said. He sucked on Magnus’s neck and meticulously rolled his hips, feeling Magnus’s hot and wet skin against his own. “I don’t know if I’m turned on or terrified.”

He did know. He was terrified. And he hated it. He loved it.

Alec propped himself up and looked down at Magnus; he was enthralling in the silvery moonlight from the window that fell across his sweaty skin, making his whole body glimmer iridescently in shades of gold and black and blue and white. 

Magnus met Alec’s gaze, craning his neck to prettily show the bite marks that started at his ear and scattered all the way down his throat at and across his chest and to his waist.

His hair tumbled artfully over his forehead and neck, fine wisps of it curling wetly against his temples. His lips were parted, eyes two beams of manic light surrounded in smudges of black.

Alec ran one hand down Magnus’s shaking chest, feeling the ridges of the bites he had made and the soft indentations of his ribs and shaped muscle. He wanted more time to look at him, to admire him and worship him. 

He wanted to press his mouth and teeth to every inch of his body and kiss him until his lips were nothing but bloody bruises.

But they were both so close to falling apart.

Magnus pushed at Alec’s chest and, despite the both of their unsteadiness, they gracefully flipped so that Alec was under him. 

Magnus sunk back onto Alec, and Alec almost couldn’t bear it; the new angle, the new tense set of Magnus’s muscles around him, the loss of all control. 

Holding Alec’s eyes, Magnus began to ride him, lifting himself up and down with his hands on Alec’s chest until Alec grabbed his hips and did it for him. 

Alec dug his nails into the hot, sweaty flesh at Magnus’s hip and moved him roughly, looking up at Magnus and watching as he whimpered and moaned. 

Alec ran one hand up Magnus’s trembling body to his nape and pulled him down, ranging his fingers in the wet hairs there. Magnus curled over him and kissed Alec with bruising force, every rock of his body making his bites and kisses more intense. 

Alec was acutely aware of how loud their breaths, the creek of the bed, their shuddering gasps and moans sounded against the quiet of the house and still night and he didn’t care; he could only think of Magnus.

Magnus raked his hands down Alec’s chest, and Alec sighed into his mouth, his eyes squeezing shut at the pain. 

“God, Mags,” Alec said, rolling his hips harder and harder while anchoring Magnus to him by his nape and thigh, “I love you, I love you so much.”

Magnus finished Alec’s sentence with his mouth on Alec’s pulse point. “So fucking much,“ he said. "You’re amazing.”

He slid a hand to Alec’s throat and wrapped his fingers around it.

“You feel so good inside of me,” he murmured, tightening his fingers. “Especially like this. Under me, being so good. God, Alec, you have no idea how good you feel.”

Alec moaned; he loved it when Magnus choked him, and loved it even more when he did it hard enough to leave bruises. He loved it when all it took was a few sentences from Magnus to turn him into an absolute mess.

Magnus bit and kissed along Alec’s throat, eventually settling on his lips again. He grazed over them, once, twice, all teeth, before kissing Alec softly and almost chastely, making him feel safe and contained.

Alec could never say what it felt like for Magnus to take such good care of him. He didn’t know how to put it into words. In lieu of doing so, he thrusted more roughly and unevenly, making Magnus tighten his grip around Alec’s throat.

“God, Mags,“ Alec choked out, twisting his fingers into Magnus’s tangled hair and yanking at it. “I’m so close,”

“Me too,” Magnus said, his voice constricted. He moved himself desperately, his nails digging into Alec’s trembling, hollowed chest. “Let go.”

Alec clamped a hand over Magnus’s mouth. He thrust up into him hard and mouthed at his ear as his vision went black and whole body started to shake with waves of pleasure. Magnus went still above Alec, breathing hard, the noise muffled against his palm.

Magnus tightened his grip on Alec’s throat, probably needing to ground himself, and Alec let his head fall back, riding the both of their orgasms out with slow, careful thrusts, buzzing with bliss.

Alec let out a soft he came off his high and Magnus went completely boneless on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Magnus’s torso and carefully lifted him off of him with shaking arms. 

Magnus reached for him. Alec wordlessly pulled him into his chest. He smoothed his hands down his boyfriends back and listened to their harsh breaths.

Magnus curled into him, twining his legs through Alec’s and resting his lips on his collarbone. He mumbled something incoherent into Alec’s neck and breathed him in.

Alec traced the path of Magnus’s spine. “I wish you could stay,”

Magnus mouthed at a hickey he had made. “I don’t think that would go well for either of us,” he said regretfully. “Not in the morning.”

“I wish the morning wouldn’t come,then,” Alec said, but he knew that they had to get up. He kissed the top of Magnus’s head and rolled off the bed, stumbling drunkenly as he looked for their clothes, suddenly cold.

Alec scrabbled in the dark for a long moment, then finally found Magnus’s shirt and his hoodie and their boxers and jeans.

“You have _such_ a cute ass,” Magnus said, and Alec turned to look at him. He was laying on the bed, his face propped up in his hands, watching Alec and grinning lazily. His hair was a terribly adorable mess, tangled where Alec had pulled at it, and his lean body was naked save a sheet of ivory moonlight falling over it.

Alec wanted nothing more than to kiss Magnus breathless and then fall asleep with him in his arms.

Magnus’s gaze dropped. He bit his lip. “And a _really_ big-”

Alec threw Magnus’s clothes at him and tried not to laugh as he spluttered. He stepped into his boxers, pulled his hoodie on, and sat on the edge of his bed beside Magnus, watching him as he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt.

Magnus finished and looked at Alec, his eyes still impossibly dark.

“Time to go,” Alec said, cupping Magnus’s cheek and pressing a light kiss to his lips. Magnus whimpered low in his throat and wrapped his hands around Alec’s throat, pulling Alec on top of him and falling back onto the bed.

“No, no,” Alec said breathlessly, halfheartedly pushing Magnus away. Magnus laughed and sat up, pulling Alec with him. He bit at Alec’s lips, his chin, his jaw.

“Sorry,” he said, letting Alec go and looking at the marks he had made. “I’m a hopeless tease, too.”

Alec sighed and stood up. He took Magnus by the hands and walked him to the window. He leaned against the sill. “It’s hard when you always make me be the controlled and responsible one,“ he said.

Magnus grinned wickedly. “Never count on me for that.” He cupped Alec’s ass. "Plus, you do it so well anyways.”

Alec laughed and shoved him. “Get out,”

Magnus swiftly climbed out the window and turned to walk away, then ran back. He pulled Alec to him by the strings of his hoodie and kissed him quickly, feather light, barely a brush of lips.

“Tomorrow,” he said, and disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
